Una flor sin florecer
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Este es el nuevo proyecto en el que trabajo, es sobre una nueva generacion del beyblade, pongan reviews si quieren que la continue
1. Chapter 1

Una flor sin florecer

Capitulo 1: mi diario personal

Hola mi nombre es Hoshi Hagane, tengo 14 años y soy una blaider, Mi padre es Ginga Hagane el blaider numero uno del mundo, Mi madre es Madoka Amano la mecanica numero uno del mundo y si no me da asco decirlo nunca habia visto que dos personas se amaran tanto. Durante toda mi vida papa no estuvo conmigo solo venia en mi cumpleaños, en el de mama, en navidad , en su cumpleaños y en su aniversario, Pero eso ahora a cambiado el volvio y no se ira por tanto tiempo aunque tenga cosas importantes, en fin nunca he escrito un diario y talves deba empezar por lo normal como mis amigos

Mi mejor amigo se llama Kiyoteru Tategami, el es mi amigo de toda la vida lo conosco ,muy bien como el a mi y aunque a veces peleemos siempre terminamos riendo juntos, el es un poco serio y grosero a veces pero conmigo siempre a sido bueno y cariñoso desde que eramos niños y creo que nagisa y yo somos las unicas que conocemos ese lado de el, Nagisa Tategami es la hermana menor de kiyoteru ella tiene 8 años y es muy dulce y tierna, tambien sabe como calmarnos a kiyoteru y a mi cuando nos enojamos y en mi opinion ambos son muy fuertes blaiders, Tambien estan Eiri y Eiji Otori, mis amigos los gemelos, eiri es una chica de mi edad muy lista, adorable y linda pero es muy terca y me averguenza mucho, en cambio eiji es muy inteligente, serio, callado es como si fuera una version mas joven de mi tio tsubassa ,eiji prefiere ser un blaider y eiri prefiere ser una mecanica, incluso es estudiante de mi mama, yo tambien se darle mantenimiento a los beys y soy buena pero lo que me gusta mas es convatir, aunque no soy excelente pero se que mejorare con el tiempo, mi meta es lograr ser mas fuerte de lo que mi padre es y se que podre hacerlo no importa lo que me digan...¿donde estaba?...asi mis amigos ,Tambien esta Jin Ryu Yumiya el es un niño dulce cariñoso fuerte y un poco sobreprotector conmigo aunque solo tenga 9 años debo admitir que es como mi hermano menor, Esta tambien Muri Hanawa ella es mi mejor amiga mujer, digo ella y yo somos muy unidas nos decimos todo y nos apoyamos siempre, ella es atrevida, fuerte, graciosa y algo torpe pero es como mi hermana.

Tambien tengo amigos de otros paises como Nicole, Marcus, Dilan y Ema que viven en America, o como Len, Nao y Kai que son de China, o como Elizabeth, Mathew y Will, que son de Europa y Luna, Rion y Nemuri que son de egipto, saben...creo que tengo amigos en todo el mundo.

Como sea ,estoy muy feliz y emocionada porque mañana es mi cumpleaños y papa estara aqui despues de haber faltado mucho, Tambien le pedire que empieze a entrenarme y si dice que no le pondre los ojos de perrito, siempre cae con eso, y honestamente creo que el y mi mama me estan ocultando algo, creo que sera una gran sorpresa.

Fin del capitulo uno


	2. el mejor cumpleaños

Capitulo 2: El mejor cumpleaños

Hoshi estaba dormida en su cama y parecia que no despertaria pero despues entraron ginga y madoka silenciosamente con un pastel de vainilla con corazones rosas, y despues de mirarse despertaron a su hija gritando:

"Feliz cumpleaños"

Ella se desperto de golpe y despues se puso muy feliz al verlos con ese pastel de cumpleaños

Hoshi: gracias

Ginga: es tu favorito ahora sopla las velas- dijo antes de que hoshi soplara las velas

Madoka: ¿pediste un deseo?- dijo notando la cara de su hija

Hoshi: si, pedi que me digan lo que ocultan- al decir eso sus padres se pusieron muy nerviosos

Ginga: ¿a-a que te refieres?

Hoshi: porfavor, ultimamente actuan raro, se susurran al oido y han salido mucho, ya encerio ¿que es lo que ocultan?

Madoka: eh...pues te diremos despues de darte tu regalo- dijo despues de darle un obsequio que se movia

Cuando ella lo abrio salio un cachorrito, un maltes blanco y esponjado que salto hacia ella y a ella le encanto

Hoshi: wow, siempre quise un perrito

Ginga: pues ahora tienes uno que tienes que cuidar, por cierto ¿como se llamara?

Hoshi: mmm...se llamara chocolate- dijo con mucho entuciasmo

Madoka: es un tierno nombre y parece que le gusta- dijo al ver al perrito saltar de alegria

Ginga: ahora es momento de un regalo especial que te prepare, cierra los ojos y no hagas trampa- dijo a lo que su hija obedecio

Al cerrar los ojos ginga puso una cajita en sus manos y cuando ella lo abrio era nada mas y nada menos que el samurai pegasus de su padre, ella se quedo sin habla de la felicidad

Hoshi: yo...¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!, no puedo creerlo, este es el mejor regalo de mi vida, gracias papa- dijo antes de abrazar a su padre

Ginga: crei que ya era tiempo de que pegasus fuera tu compañero ahora y se que lo cuidaras y se haran muy fuertes

Hoshi: gracias este es el mejor cumpleaños, un momento ¿que hora es?

Madoka: son las 11:00 de la mañana- al decir eso hoshi salto de la cama

Hoshi: ¡hay no ya es tarde!, ¡iba a ir con los demas al parque!, necesito que salgan- dijo empujando a sus padres para que salieran de su cuarto

Ella se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo con una blusa de manga larga color rosa con rayas negras verticales, un pantalon negro y amarro su cabello rojo con dos coletas altas

Mientras ginga y madoka estaban desayunando ella llego corriendo, se despidio de ellos y se fue corriendo junto con su perro y cuando llego al parque fue con un chico de cabello verde oscuro, ojos violeta, camisa negra, jeans y chaqueta cafe que la saludo

Hoshi: hola kiyoteru

Kiyoteru: hola cumplañera, ¿quien es tu nuevo amigo?- pregunto mirando al perrito junto a ella

Hoshi: el es chocolate, me lo dieron mis padres esta mañana

Kiyoteru: es muy lindo, por cierto tengo un regalo para ti- dijo entregandole una cajita azul que tenia adentro un collar con la mitad de un corazon plateado con un diamante rosa

Hoshi: es muy hermoso, ¿tu tienes la otra mitad?- pregunto al ver el collar que el usaba

Kiyoteru: si, y si los unes dice mejores amigos por siempre- dijo poniendose muy cerca de ella uniendo sus collares

Al unir sus collares ella se sonrojo mucho porque el estaba muy cerca

Hoshi: kiyoteru, estas muy cerca- dijo poniendo al chico todo rojo

Kiyoteru: perdon, ya vamonos creo que los otros nos estan esperando

Hoshi: si

Al irse fueron donde habia una chica blanca de cabello morado y ojos cafe, dos gemelos de cabello plateado, piel morena y ojos ambar, a un niño de cabello cafe, blanco y ojos cafes y lentes y una niña de cabello celeste, ojos azules y piel morena, que corrieron hasta ella y la abrazaron

Hoshi: oigan no puedo respirar- dijo intentando soltarse de su abrazo

Eiri: perdon pero deberias estar feliz hoy cumples 15 años- dijo gritando de la emocion

Hoshi: si estoy feliz- dijo antes de que el niño de cabello cafe le agarrara el brazo para llamar su atencion

Jin: te traje una rosa, feliz cumpleaños

Hoshi: gracias jin, que tierno eres- dijo abrazando al niño

Mura: yo tambien tengo algo para ti- dijo antes de darle una bolsa de correa color cafe con flores rojas

Hoshi: gracias me encanta

Eiri: tengo un regalo para ti- dijo dandole un oso de peluche

Eiji: es de parte de ambos- dijo contradiciendo a su gemela

Eiri: no es verdad

Eiji: si lo es

Todos: ¡ya dejen de pelear!

Eiri: perdoname hermano

Eiji: te perdono hermanita- dijo abrazandola

Nagisa: yo hice galletas para celebrar tu cumpleaños

Hoshi: tengo algo que mostrarles, pero se los enceñare en el escondite, ¿vienen?

Todos: si

Ellos se fueron a el ex-escondite de los cazadores de duelos y mientras comian las galletas le pidieron a hoshi que les mostrara lo que les dijo

Mura: ya muestranos lo que dijiste

Hoshi: ok, miren esto- dijo al mostrarles a samurai pegasus

Kiyoteru: ¿acaso es?, ¿el bey de tu padre?

Jin: increible, solo faltabas tu- dijo mostrando a su flash saggitario

Hoshi: le pedire a mi papa que me entrene, desde mañana

Mura: espera, mañana te ibamos a llevar a el karaoke para celebrar tu cumpleaños

Nagisa: si, ya planeamos todo

Hoshi: descuiden estare ahi

Kiyoteru: mas te vale, cumplañera- dijo con cara de te mato si no vas

Eiri: es tarde debemos irnos

Jin: si, vamonos

Todos se fueron a sus casas pero kiyoteru decidio dejar a nagisa en casa y acompañar a hoshi y a chocolate

Kiyoteru: ¿estas nerviosa?- dijo al ver su cara de preocupacion

Hoshi: si, aun no se si dira que si

Kiyoteru: estoy seguro que si, el siempre a querido que seas tan buena como el

Hoshi: si creo que tienes razon, pero aun no se si podre lograrlo, digo mi padre, mi abuelo, todos los compañeros de pegasus an sido grandes blaiders y el mundo espera grandeza de mi

Kiyoteru: ya eres grande, y tienes mucho talento, ya llegamos hasta mañana

Hoshi: adios kiyo

Kiyoteru: prometiste ya no decirme asi

Hoshi: menti, adios- le dijo antes de entrar a su casa

Al llegar ella acompaño a sus padres a cenar y su mama la vio con una sonrisa muy extraña

Madoka: ¿era kiyoteru, el que te acompaño a casa?

Hoshi: si...¿porque?- dijo muy nerviosa

Madoka: ¿ya son novios?- dijo haciendo que hoshi se pusiera muy roja y mucho mas nerviosa

Hoshi: ¡claro que no!, ¡solo somos amigos!

Madoka: si, claro, ustedes se gustan desde siempre, no creas que no lo he notado

Hoshi: ¡pero no es mi novio!, ¡es mi mejor amigo!

Ginga: y espero que no lo sea, y si lo es espero que se porte bien y no intente nada

Hoshi: ¡papa, el nunca...!, ¿que estoy diciendo?, ¡ya les dije que no es mi novio!- dijo poniendose mas roja que su cabello

Madoka: ok, calmate, solo era una broma

Hoshi: por cierto papa, queria preguntarte algo

Ginga: ¿y que es?

Hoshi: quiero que me entrenes y me enseñes a usar a pegasus

Ginga: yo...bueno...si, comenzaremos mañana- dijo aceptando con mucho trabajo

Hoshi: ¡si!, gracias papi,- dijo abrazando a su padre

Ginga: de nada, despues de todo ya iba a llegar ese dia

Hoshi: si, ya termine, buenas noches, chocolate dormira conmigo- dijo dandole un beso a sus padres y correr a su cuarto

Ella llego a su cuarto, se puso su pijama y empezo a dar vueltas en circulos para despues tirarse en su cama, despues su perro se acosto a su lado

Hoshi: sabes chocolate, creo que kiyoteru me gusta un poco pero me da algo de miedo decircelo, como sea espero ser una gran compañera para pegasus- le dijo a su perrito y despues se quedo dormida abrazando a su perro y a su bey

Mientras tanto con ginga y madoka:

Madoka: ¿en que piensas?- pregunto mirando a ginga muy serio

Ginga: en que ya es mayor para tener a pegasus, no quiero fallarle otra vez ¿que tal si no puede con su entrenamiento?, no quiero ser muy duro ni presionarla

Madoka: ella quiere lograr superarte, y es muy determinada y fuerte, podra con esto, ademas ella sabe que no seras duro ni la presionaras, solo la haras volverse mas fuerte

Ginga: si, tienes razon

Madoka: siempre la tengo- dijo antes de besarlo en los labios, pero ginga empezo a besarla en el cuello

Madoka: ginga, porfavor podriamos despertarla- dijo tratando de evitar que su esposo siguiera

Ginga: ella tiene el sueño muy pesado, no pasa nada- dijo intentando seguir

Madoka: dije que no, ademas si lo hacemos podriamos lastimar al bebe

Ginga: esta bien, pero ¿cuando le diremos?

Madoka: cuando sea el momento,no tengo idea de como lo tomara, buenas noches

Ginga: buenas noches- dijo durmiendose con ella en sus brazos

Fin del capitulo 2.


	3. karaoke, peleas, confesiones y promesas

Capitulo 3: karaoke, peleas, confesiones y promesas

Ginga estaba entrenando a hoshi en beycollisem, y aunque el entrenamiento era muy pesado, ella pudo con el, tambien tubo un gran avance, pero no dejaba de preocupar a ginga

"¡let it rip!"- dijo hoshi lanzando a pegasus contra unos blancos

Ella pudo con todos y cada uno de ellos, pero ya estaba muy cansada y callo de rodillas exausta, rapidamente ginga corrio hacia a ella asegurandose de que estuviera bien

" hoshi, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿ya te cansaste?"- dijo ayudandola a levantarse

" ...s-si...me canse un poco"- dijo casi callendose

Ginga la llevo a casa y mientras caminaban ella empezo a hablar con el

" ¿crees que ya estoy lista para intentar alguna de las maniobras especiales?"- dijo con un poco de entusiasmo

" todo a su tiempo, apenas estas empezando, pero has hecho un muy buen avance, pero no quiero que estes en batallas con muchos oponentes, como esos torpes que te molestan"- dijo en un tono muy serio

"no es mi culpa, ellos me provocan"- dijo protestando contra el

" esa no es escusa, siempre que te dejas llevar por tu temperamento no escuchas razones y te pones a pelear, ya sea a golpes o con los beys"

"esta bien, no luchare con mas de un oponente"- dijo sabiendo que el tenia razon

Cuando llegaron hoshi se fue corriendo a bañar y a arreglarse, mientras que llegaron kiyoteru y nagisa para irse al karaoke con hoshi, pero nagisa se fue con madoka dejando solo a kiyoteru con ginga, y esto no podria ser mas incomodo para el

"valla, kiyoteru, que bueno verte, no te veia desde que eras solo un niño inofencivo"- dijo ginga con una falsa risita

"si..yo...bueno gracias tio ginga"- dijo kiyoteru un poco nervioso

"y espero que asi se quede, un niño inofencivo que no intentara nada"- dijo ginga con un cierto tono de seriedad

Kiyoteru no podia estar mas nervioso, pero para su salvacion hoshi ya habia salido de su cuarto pero se veia diferente, ella usaba una falda negra, botas moradas de un tono fuerte, una blusa sin mangas color blanca y su cabello suelto pero amarrado con un liston negro.

"¿como me veo?"- pregunto hoshi con algo de nervios

"muy hermosa"- le dijo su papa

"gracias papa, y tu ¿que opinas kiyo?"- le pregunto a su amigo con boca abierta

"te...t-te ves preciosa"- dijo kiyoteru poniendose aun mas nervioso con la mirada asesina que le daba ginga

Despes de que fueron por nagisa se fueron al karaoke con sus amigos

"¿quien cantara primero?"- pregunto mura a lo que eiri y eiji respondieron

"nosotros"- dijieron ambos al unisono

"¿estan seguros?"- pregunto hoshi al saber que ninguno de ellos habia cantado en publico

"tan seguro como que eiji duerme con un oso de peluche"- dijo eiri a lo que su gemelo se enojo

Ambos subieron al ecenario, tomaron los microfonos y empezo a sonar una cancion que conocian bien y no tenian problema en cantar "butterfly on your right shoulder" de rin y len kagamine

(eiri): migikata ni murasaki chōcho

kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyō waon

migikata ni murasaki chōcho

kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyō waon

"¡asi se hace¡"- grito la pequeña nagisa al ver a sus amigos cantando

(eiji): warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite

donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?

dokoga īka nante kikare temo komaru

kirei na yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara

nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline

mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip

(ambos): migikata ni murasaki chōcho

kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyō waon

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute

samishisa wo toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru

oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite

shinken dakara warau to itai me ni auyo ī?

akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa

kizu tuku tabi fueru piasu

(eiri): daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai

sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru

kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu

kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo

(eiji): daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai

sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru

kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu

(ambos): kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo

migikata ni murasaki chōcho

kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyō waon

Cuando terminaron todos incluyendo a sus amigos les aplaudieron y era el turno de mura

"¿que se supone que voy a cantar?"- pregunto con algo de pena

"solo pondre una cancion y si te la sabes empieza a cantar"- le contesto el dj poniendo una cancion, la cual era "the worst carnival" de rin kagamine

(mura): Omotedori ni LOVE LETTER

konna me no tsuku basho ni sutete atta

Itsumo doori ni yabureta

koi to wa ienu arisama

Kakeru kotoba ga nai nara

nani mo minaide kono mama sugisatte

Anata douse kono ato de

dare ka wo sagasu toko desho

Atama ni ukabu wa sora

kogare miru hiru sora

Ukare ukare bakazura

ima wa rasetsu no gyousou

Toki wa masa ni saiaku no hi

kokoro hanatte warai dasu

Modorenai kanashimi wo

ashige ni mau CARNIVAL

Hito wo netamu ki mo useta wa

ashita wa motto kagayaku wa

SAYONARA tsugeru kurai nara

jigoku no soko de CARNIVAL

"¡asi se hace mura, eres genial!- grito eiri poniendo en vergenza a su amiga mientras cantaba

Yagate yozora ga kietara

tooi sekai wa akaku hi ni somatte

Masshou no yume wo katareba

watashi to onaji hazu desho

Kasanaru wa shitagokoro

koware yuku hi no jou

Kaze no naka tadayou wa

shuutai wo nokoshita joukyou

Nagareboshi ga ochite kitara

katate de GATte tsukamaete

NegaiGOTO arittake wo

gouin ni kanaeyou

Yokohama kara Toukyou made

chikai you de tooi you de

Asayake wo machikogarete mo

kienai odoru CARNIVAL

Toki wa masa ni saiaku no hi

kokoro hanatte warai dasu

Modorenai kanashimi wo

ashige ni mau CARNIVAL

Hito wo netamu ki mo useta wa

ashita wa motto kagayaku wa

SAYONARA tsugeru kurai nara

jigoku no soko de CARNIVAL

Todo el lugar se lleno de aplausos y era el turno de la pequeña nagisa que iba a cantar "tell your world" de miku hatsune

(nagisa): Katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai you ni

Kimarikitta reiauto wo keshita

Futo kuchizusanda fureezu wo tsukamaete

Mune ni himeta kotoba nose sora ni tokihanatsu no

Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga

Kimi ni todoketai koto ga

Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte

Tooku kanata e to hibiku

Kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba

Kimi ni todoketai oto ga

Ikutsumo no sen wa en ni natte

Subete tsunageteku doko ni datte

"¡esa es mi hermanita!"- grito kiyo teru muy orgulloso al ver a su hermana cantar

Masshiro ni sunda hikari wa kimi no you

Kazashita te no sukima wo tsutau koe ga

Futo ugoita yubisaki kizamu rizumu ni

Arittake no kotoba nose sora ni tokihanatsu no

Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga

Kimi ni todoketai koto ga

Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte

Tooku kanata made utatsu

Kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga

Kimi ni todoketai oto ga

Ikutsumo no sen wa en ni natte

Subete tsunageteku doko ni datte

"¡vamos nagisa!"- grito hoshi

Kanadete ita kawaranai hibi wo utagawazu ni

Asa wa dareka ga kureru mono da to omotte ita

Isshun demo shinjita oto keshiki wo yurasu no

Oshiete yo kimi dake no sekai

Kimi gi tsutaetai koto ga

Kimi gi todoketai koto ga

Takusan no ten wa sen ni natte

Tooku kanata e to hibiku

Kimi gi tsutaetai kotoba

Kimi gi todoketai oto wa

Ikutsumo no sen wa en ni natte

Subete tsunageteku doko ni datte

Cuando nagisa termino era el turno de jin quien iba a cantar "by my side" de hemenway

(Jin): Kotaenakutemo ii sa sagashi tsudzukerun dayo

Sou otona ni naru jikan da ne

Ima sugu tsugetai kedo

Furue ga tomaranai

Kokoro wa ima sara nigete to sakebu no sa

"vamos pequeñin"- grito eiji, molestando a su amigo

BY MY SIDE BY MY SIDE

Tatoeba anata no me no oku ni

Motomeru keshiki ga aru no nara

Sore wo tsukande tashikametainda

Moshi tatoeba boku ga kono tabiji de

Tachisukumu koto ga aru no nara

Hitsuyou na no wa tashika ni kanjiru

Sono te dakara

I need you here right by my side

BY MY SIDE

Kotae arigatou ne

Kimi ga keshiki mo kaetanda

Kono hoshi ni umareta imi

Toketeiku ki ga shita yo

BY MY SIDE BY MY SIDE

Boku no kokoro no fukai basho ni

Itsumo kimi no basho ga aru kara

Kitto ima mo wakaru hazu nanda

Moshi kimi no namida ga kono sekai wo

Kimi kara toozaketa toshitemo

Boku wa sono te hanasanainda

Dakara sou ima

I need you here right by my side

BY MY SIDE

Boku no soba ni ite kure

Towa ni te wo nigitte

BY MY SIDE

Jin termino y todos le aplaudieron y obligaron a hoshi a subir al escenario, ella tenia verguenza pero la cancion que sonaba era su favorita y no pudo evitar cantar, era "just be friends" de luka megurine

(hoshi): Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends

It's time to say goodbye Just be friends

All we gotta do Just be friends

Just be friends

Just be friends...

Ukandan da Kinou no asa hayaku ni

Wareta GURASU Kaki atsumeru youna

Kore wa ittai nandarou Kitta yubi karashitataru shizuku

Bokura wa konna koto Shitakatta no kana

Wakatteta yo Kokoro no okusoko de wa

Motto mo tsurai Sentaku ga BESUTO

Sore wo kobamujiko ai to Kekkajika douchaku no kurikaeshi

Boku wa itsu ni nareba Ieru no kana

Yuruyaka ni kuchite yuku Kono sekai de

Agaku boku no yui itsu no katsuro Iro aseta kimi no

Hohoemi kizande Sen wo nuita

"¡vamos hoshi, cantas hermoso¡"- grito mura

Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou

Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusari no

Sono saki wa nani hitotsu

Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo kasaneteta guuzen

Anten tansen Hakanaku chiji ni

Shosen konna mono sa Tsubuyaita

Kareta hoho ni tsutau Dare ka no namida

All we gotta do Just be friends

It's time to say goodbye Just be friends

All we gotta do Just be friends

Just be friends Just be friends...

Kizuitanda Kinou no naidan yoru ni

Ochita kaben Hiroi ageta toshite

Mata saki modoru koto wa nai Sou te no hira no ue no chisai sana shi

Bokura no jikan wa Tomatta mama

Omoi dasu yo Hajimete atta kisetsu wo

Kimi no yasashiku Hohoemu kao wo

Ima wo kako ni oshiyatte Futari kizutsuku Kagiri kizutsuita

Bokura no kokoro wa Toge darake da

Omokuru shiku tsuzuku Kono kankei de

Kanashii hodo Kawaranai kokoro

Aishiteru no ni Hanare gatai no ni

Boku ga iwanakya

Kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga Bouzen shouzen

Shikai mo kemuru Kakugo shiteta hazu no

Sono itami Soredemo tsurakareru kono karada

Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna Hokorobi hodoke

Nichijou ni kieteku Sayonara aishita hito

Kokomade da Mou furimukanaide

Aruki dasunda

Ichido dake, Ichido dake

Negai ga kanau no naraba Nando demo

Umare kawatte Ano hi no kimi ni

Ai ni iku yo

Koe wo karashite sakenda Hankyou zankyou

Munashiku hibiku Hazusareta kusuri no

Sono saki wa nani hitotsu

Nokotteyashinai kedo Futari wo tsunaideta kizuna

Hokorobi hodoke Nichijou ni kieteku

Sayonara aishita hito Kokomade da

Mou furimukanaide Aruki dasunda

Kore de oshimai sa

Just be friends All we gotta do Just be friends

It's time to say goodbye Just be friends

All we gotta do Just be friends

Just be friends

Just be friends...

Cuando ella termino se fue con sus amigos y le queria dar el microfono a kiyoteru pero este se nego

"no lo hare, no me obligaran"- dijo kiyoteru rechazando el microfono

"todos lo hicimos y ahora tu lo haras"- le dijo eiji intentando convencerlo

"dije que no"

"si lo haras incluso si tengo que cantar contigo"- le dijo hoshi llevandolo al escenario con ella

Ambos iban a empezar a cantar pero cuando empezo a sonar la cancion se sonrojaron porque no era nada mas ni nada menos que "romeo y cinderella" de miku hatsune y kaito shion

(hoshi): Watashi no koi wo~

(kiyoteru): Higeki no jurietto ni shinai de

(ambos): Koko kara tsuredashite...

Sonna kibun yo.

(kiyoteru): Papa to mama ni oyasuminasai

(hoshi): Seizei ii yume wo minasai

(ambos): Otona wa mou neru jikan yo...

(hoshi): Musekaeru muwaku no kyarameru

(kiyoteru): Hajirai no suashi wo karameru

(ambos): Konya wa doko made ikeru no?

(kiyoteru): Kamitsukanaide

(hoshi): Yasashiku shite

(ambos): Nigaimono wa mada kirai na no

Mama no tsukuru okashi bakari tabeta sei ne...

(hoshi): Shiranai koto ga

(kiyoteru): Aru no naraba

(ambos): Shiritai to omou futsuu deshou?

(kiyoteru): Zenbu misete yo

(hoshi): Anata ni naraba

(kiyoteru): Misete ageru

(ambos): Watashi no...

(hoshi): Zutto koishikute shinderera

(kiyoteru): Seifuku dake de kaketeiku wa

(hoshi): Mahou yo jikan wo tomete yo

(kiyoteru): Warui hito ni jamasarechau wa

(ambos): Nigedashitai no jurietto

Demo sono namae de yobanai de

(hoshi): Sou, yo ne

(kiyoteru): Musubarenakucha ne

(hoshi): Sou janai to

(kiyoteru): Tanoshikunai wa

Nee

(ambos): Watashi to ikitekureru?

(kiyoteru): Senobi wo shita nagai masukara

(hoshi): ii ko ni naru yo kitto ashita kara

(kiyoteru): ima dake...

(hoshi): Watashi wo yurushite...

(kiyoteru): Kuroi resu no kyoukaisen

(hoshi): Mamoru hito ha kyou ha imasen

(kiyoteru): Koetara...

(hoshi): Doko made ikeru no?

(ambos): Kamitsuku hodo ni itai hodo ni

Suki ni natteta no ha watashi desho

(hoshi): Papa ha demo ne

(kiyoteru): Anata no koto kirai mitai... )':

(hoshi): Watashi no tame to sashidasu te ni

(kiyoteru): Nigitteru sore ha kubiwa desho

(hoshi): Tsuredashite yo

(kiyoteru): "Watashi no romio"

(hoshi): Shikarareru hodo tooku he!

(ambos): Kane ga narihibiku shinderera

Garasu no kutsu ha oiteiku wa

Dakara ne hayaku mitsukete ne

Warui yume ni jirasarechau wa

Kitto ano ko mo sou datta

Otoshita nante uso wo tsuita

Sou, yo ne, watashi mo onaji yo

Datte motto aisaretai wa

Hora, watashi ha koko ni iru yo!

(hoshi): Watashi no kokoro sotto

(kiyoteru): Nozuite mimasen ka?

(hoshi): Hoshii mono dake

(kiyoteru): Afurekaetteimasen ka?

(hoshi): Mada betsuhara yo

(kiyoteru): Motto motto gyutto tsumekonde

(hoshi): isso anata no ibasho-

(kiyoteru): Made mo

Uzumete shimaou ka?

(ambos): Demo sore ja imi nai no!

(ambos): Ookina hako yori chisana hako ni shiawase wa aru rashii

Doushiyo? Kono mama ja watashi wa

Anata ni kirawarechau wa

Demo watashi yori yokubari na

Papa to mama wa kyou mo kawarazu

Sou, yo ne, sunao de ii no ne

"Otoshita no wa kin no ono deshita"

Usotsukisugita shinderera

Ookami ni taberareta rashii

Doushiyou? Kono mama ja watashi mo

itsuka wa taberarechau wa

Sono mae ni tasuke ni kite ne~

Cuando la cancion termino estaban sonrojados pensando "¿que acabo de hacer?", Sin embargo no dejaban de sonreirse

Un rato despues se fueron a sus casas y mura estaba acompañando a hoshi

"¿puedes prometer?, que no le diras a mis padres ni a nadie la cancion que cantamos kiyo y yo"- le dijo hoshi a su amiga muy nerviosa

"claro que no le dire a nadie pero sabes, es sorprendente que kiyo sea muy frio con todos menos contigo"- dijo mura poniendo mas nerviosa a hoshi

"¿y?, con nagisa tambien es amable"- dijo en señal de protesta

"si, pero nagisa es su hermanita eso no cuenta, y todos nos conocemos desde que nacimos y es mas amable contigo, es obvio que le gustas mas que como amiga, tambien es obvio que el te gusta"- dijo haciendo que hoshi se volviera color roja

"y si asi fuera, ¿que?"

"lo sabia, ¡te gusta!"- grito en señal de victoria

"callate, esta bien talves siento algo por el, pero que me dices de ti y eiji"- dijo haciendo que ahora fuera mura quien se volviera roja

"...pues..."

"lo sabia, ¡te gusta eiji!"

"¡callate!"- dijo antes de que ambas se echaran a reir

Pero su risa no les duro mucho porque aparecieron muchos de los chicos que molestaban a hoshi, y uno de ellos queria venganza porque hoshi le rompio la nariz

"¿que quieren?"- dijo hoshi con desprecio hacia ellos

"escuchamos que obtuviste el pegasus de tu padre y pensamos que una tonta como tu no merece ese bey, asi que convatiras contra nosotros y si pierdes me daras tu bey"- dijo el chico provocandola a aceptar

"no lo hare"- dijo hoshi intentando mantener la promesa con su padre, haciendo que su amiga se enorgulleciera

"lo sabia tienes miedo o necesitas que tus amigos o tu papi te protejan"- dijo el chico haciendola aceptar

"¿sugieres que necesito proteccion?, ¡adelante!- dijo preparando su lanzador

"3"

"2"

"1"

"¡let it rip!"

Ella lanzo a pegasus y esos chicos tambien lanzaron sus beys, no dejaban de golpearla, para ella fue demaciado e hicieron que pegasus casi dejara de girar y con su ultimo ataque todos al mismo tiempo lanzaron a pegasus haciendo que se detuviera y que ella se desmallara

"ha, que facil ahora danos tu bey"- dijo el chico pisando su mano para que soltara su bey, mientras ella gemia de dolor

"¡no lo haras!, ¡let it rip!, ¡vamos dark bull!- dijo mura lanzando su bey

"tambien quieres acabar igual, ¿verdad?"- dijo un chico haciendo que todos la atacaran

"¡gran golpe toro!"- dijo usando su maniobra especial para acabar con ellos

Esos chicos se fueron corriendo, y ella apoyo a hoshi en su hombro y la llevo a B-Pit, cuando ella fue le conto lo que paso a sus padres y ginga se decepciono de ella

"¿eh?, ¿que paso?, ¿donde esta mura?- pregunto muy confundida al despertar en su cama y ver a sus padres junto a ella

"esos chicos te lastimaron y mura te trajo, ella ya se fue, que bueno que estas bien"- dijo madoka muy aliviada

"¿les dijo lo que paso?"-pregunto al ver la cara de serio de ginga

"si, todo lo que paso, no debiste aceptar ese reto,"- dijo ginga muy decepcionado

"pero no entiendes, ellos empezaron a decirme-

" ¿decirte que?, cariño, siempre habra personas que nos quieran provocar, o hacernos luchar con odio, pero no por eso debes caer, se muy bien lo que te digo, ya no te entrenare hasta que aprendas que no debes dejarte provocar"- dijo haciendo que hoshi se enfadara

"pero...pero"

"sin peros, y ya no quiero hablar del tema"-dijo ginga saliendo de el cuarto y cuando salio hoshi fue tras de el

"por favor, tu tambien pasaste por esto y mi abuelo no te dejo de entrenar, incluso te ayudo, ¿porque seria diferente conmigo?"- pregunto sin entender su punto

"dije que no y ni una sola palabra mas"- dijo ginga tratando de hacer que entendiera

"ok, ¿que tal dos?, ¡te odio!- dijo azotando la puerta de su carto

Ginga intento ir tras ella pero madoka lo detuvo y le dijo que talves era mejor que ella hablara con hoshi y que ya era hora de decircelo, el acepto y se fue para dejarlas hablar

"hoshi, ¿puedo pasar?"- dijo despues de tocar la puerta

"si papa no viene detras de ti como la otra vez, si"- dijo dejando entrar a su mama

"no deberias enojarte con el, el solo quiere lo mejor para ti"-dijo madoka tratandola de convencer

"¿estas deacuerdo con el?"- pregunto hoshi a lo que su mama asintio

"no estubo bien que aceptaras el reto de tantos chicos al apenas empezar tu entrenamiento"- dijo haciendo que ella se molestara mas

"pero, tu no tienes idea de como me tratan esos tontos, ademas tu me contaste que cada vez que ese tipo de personas retaba a mi padre el aceptaba"

"si pero el ya era muy fuerte, tu nunca fuiste entrenada y pegasus es nuevo para ti, deberias intentar comprenderlo en lugar de dominarlo"- dijo haciendo que ella se diera cuenta de que su madre tenia razon

"esta bien pero aun asi le pedire a kiyoteru que me entrene, el es muy fuerte y le demostrare a papa que puedo ser muy fuerte y dejar de responder a ese tipo de cosas"- dijo volviendo a levantarse los animos

"asi se habla, y creo que es momento de decirte algo muy importante"

"¿que cosa?- dijo hoshi jugando con chocolate sin prestar mucha atencion

"estoy embarazada, vas a tener un hermanito"- dijo haciendo que hoshi se sorprendiera mucho

"wow, yo no me lo esperaba"- dijo tratando de procesar todo esto

"me pregunto si sera niño o niña, tu padre y yo no queremos saber todavia, queremos que sea sorpresa"- dijo madoka con mucha ilusion

"falta mucho para saberlo pero yo tambien me lo pregunto, pero espero que sea niña"- dijo compartiendo la ilusion de su madre

"ven, mira lo que encontre esta tarde, es tu ropa de cuando eras bebe, me pregunto si le quedara"- dijo sacando mucha ropa de niña

"pero todo es rosa, ¿y si es un niño?"-dijo riendose un poco

Unas horas despues hoshi le llamo a kiyoteru que la entrenara y este acepto y antes de dormir se prometio a ella misma cumplir con el desafio de su padre

Fin del capitulo 3


	4. viejos enemigos, nuevas victimas

Capitulo 4: viejos enemigos, nuevas victimas

Han pasado dos meses desde que ginga dejo de entrenar a hoshi, pero esta no se rindio y le pidio ayuda a kiyoteru para que la entrenara, el acepto y han entrenado y convatido desde entonces, y ella ha mejorado mucho sin embargo no puede usar ninguna maniobra especial de pegasus.

Ellos llevan horas entrenando y ella no puede mas ya que siempre excede su limite y kiyoteru se vuelve una persona completamente diferente con ella mientras entrenan, se vuelve grosero, duro y un poco malo

"¡let it rip"- grito hoshi tratando de derrivar las rocas que le indico kiyoteru, pero ella ya estaba cansada y no pudo con la ultima

"¿eso es todo lo que tienes?, ¿que paso con esa promesa?"- dijo kiyoteru con tal de enojarla, lo cual funciono, solo eso fue necesario para que ella usara toda su fuerza para destruir la ultima

"¿ya terminamos?"- dijo jadeando por el cansancio

"si, por hoy, pero mañana sera el doble "- dijo kiyoteru

"bien, solo necesitare descansar hoy y mañana tendre el doble de mi fuerza"- dijo antes de que ambos se fueran a sus casas

Mientras ellos caminaban a casa:

"increible que no te hayas rendido, cualquiera ya habria dejado de entrenar conmigo despues de esto"- dijo kiyoteru un poco asombrado por hoshi

"¿que te puedo decir?, esto si va enserio para mi"- dijo hoshi algo contenta

"¿y que tal eso de ya no pelear con esos idiotas?"- le pregunto ella

"no lo he hecho desde que empezamos a entrenar"- dijo dejandolo sorprendido

"me impresionas"- le dijo kiyoteru

"¿dudaste de mi alguna vez?"- pregunto con algo de sarcasmo

"¿te digo la verdad? o ¿seguimos siendo amigos?"- le dijo con algo de risa enojandola un poco

"haha, que gracioso"- le dijo con sarcasmo, molesta por su comentario

Despues de un rato de hablar ya habian llegado y el se despidio de hoshi y la dejo en su casa

" hoshi, ¿porque llegas tarde otra vez?"- pregunto ginga un poco molesto

"estuvimos entrenando"- dijo antes de empezar a comer

"¿estuvimos?, ¿con quien entrenaste?- pregunto ginga

"con kiyo"- dijo sonrojada

"¿kiyo?,¡¿hablas de kiyoteru?!"- exclamo algo molesto

"ya hablamos de esto, solo somos amigos"- dijo para calmar a su padre

"ok, pero no les quitare los ojos de encima"- dijo con su tono de seriedad

Madoka solo se pudo reir de como actuaban los dos, cuando hoshi termino se fue corriendo a su cuarto y rapidamente se quedo dormida junto con chocolate

Al dia siguiente:

Hoshi bajo de su cuarto y ginga se molesto por la ropa que usaba

"¡¿porque te pusiste eso?!"- grito al ver que su hija llevaba, una blusa de tirantes rosa con negro, un short negro, unos tenis y su cabello como siempre (atado con dos coletas altas)

"¿que tiene?, mi ropa era demasiado pesada y me cansaba mas rapido, con esto podre moverme mejor, ¿me veo mal?"- pregunto algo confundida por su reaccion

"no, te ves bien, pero yo diria demasiado bien"- dijo con nerviosismo en su voz dejandola muy confundida

"ahora ¿que tienes?"- pregunto muy confundida

"ven, sientate"- dijo a lo que su hija obedecio

"¿ahora que?"- pregunto notando nervioso a su padre

"veras, hay veces en las que cuando los chicos de tu edad estan solos con chicas lindas como tu, ellos-

"¡no tendre esta conversacion contigo ahora!"- grito obligando a ginga a dejar de hablar, mientras ella se enrojecia de la cara

"¡hay de la que me salvas!"- dijo muy aliviado por no tener que seguir con esa conversacion

"es tarde me debo ir"- dijo despidiendose de su padre

"¡ponte un sueter y no te lo quites nunca!"- dijo obligandola a llevarse su chaqueta negra

Unas horas despues ella ya habia terminado su entrenamiento y volvia a casa junto con kiyoteru y mientras hablaban ella caminaba en un barandal y mientras se balanzeaba se ponia a girar y bailar para mantener el equilibrio

"ya bajate de ahi, te vas a caer"- dijo intentando hacerla bajar

"no es verdad, oye ¿estoy mejorando en el beyblade?"- pregunto un poco curiosa

"desde mi punto de vista eres increible y si me descuido me ganaras en cualquier momento"- dijo sonrojado

Ella se sonrojo por lo que dijo y se empezo a caer, entonces el le dio las manos pero se callo junto con ella y ambos terminaron rodando colina abajo en el cesped del parque hasta que se detubieron en el suelo junto al rio, pero calleron uno encima del otro

"ahh, kiyo estas aplastandome"- dijo mirando al chico sobre ella

"perdoname, pero no quiero quitarme de aqui"- dijo mirandola a los ojos

Ellos se sonrojaron mientras no dejaban de mirarse fijamente, hoshi cerro los ojos lentamente mientras el acercaba su rostro con el de ella probocando un rose de labios, pero escucharon a alguien hablarles y se levantaron aunque con la cara llena de verguenza.

"perdon por interrumpirlos, tortolitos"- dijo un hombre de cabello plateado hacia arriba con rayas de colores , vestido de negro y con un parche en el ojo, que venia junto a otro hombre con grandes musculos, a ambos se les hacian familiares pero no sabian de donde

"¿quienes son ustedes?"- pregunto kiyoteru haciendoles frente

"mi nombre es kira hayama y el es yoshio iwayama, seguro han oido de nosotros"- dijo kira respondiendo a todas sus preguntas

"ustedes son los viejos blaiders de la DNA, tu eres el poseedor de gladiator bahamdia y tu el poseedor de bandid goreim"- dijo hoshi sabiendo quienes eran

"valla que eres muy lista, enfin nuestro jefe quiere hablar con ustedes"- dijo yoshio acercandoce a ellos

"¿su jefe?"- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

"¡eso es imosible!, la DNA se undio despues de lo que paso en neo battle blaiders hace 15 años, es imposible que los garcias puedan volverla a levantar despues de ese fiasco"- dijo hoshi

"hahaha, ¿quien dijo que ellos eran nuestros jefes todavia?, ellos no fueron mas que unos boletos para lograr nuestros objetivos, nuestro nuevo jefe es alguien que no se detiene ante nada y tiene asuntos pendientes con sus padres"- dijo kira burlandose de ambos

"no nos interesa quienes son o quien sea su jefe, no iremos con ustedes"- dijo kiyoteru poniendose en frente de hoshi para protejerla

"ok, tendremos que hacerlo por las malas, que lastima para ustedes"- dijo preparando su lanzador

kiyoteru preparo a su fang leone, pero no fue suficiente para su gladiator bahamia, y cayo demallado de un solo golpe, al verlo asi intento convatir pero el resultado fue el mismo y a ambos se los llevaron

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4


	5. ¿porque a ellos

Capitulo 5: ¿porque a ellos?

A hoshi y a kiyoteru se los habian llevado los blaiders de la DNA, los llevaron a un cuarto grande que solo tenia una pequeña ventana con barrotes, cuando despertaron se asustaron mucho e intentaron salir pero era inutil, a ambos les quitaron sus beys, y cuando estaban en su ultimo intento de tirar la puerta les hablo una voz que venia de una camara de seguridad

"es inutil, no podran salir de aqui mis niños"- les dijo esa voz en un tono de risa

"¿quien eres?, y ¿porque nos tragiste aqui?"- pregunto hoshi exijiendo una respuesta

"mi nombre por ahora no importa, y no les podre decir nada hasta que los demas lleguen"- les contesto esa voz que para nada reconocian

"¿los demas?"- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

"¿creyeron que iban a estar solos en esto?, pues creyeron mal, sus amigos los acompañaran "-les respondio haciendolos enfurecer

"¡te lo advierto, no les hagas daño o hare que te arrepientas!"- dijo hoshi

"¿como?, te quitamos tu bey, ya no puedes hacer nada"- dijo esa voz burlandose de ellos

"haremos lo que quieras, pero no los lastimes a ellos"- dijo kiyoteru tratando de razonar con ese hombre

"claro que haran lo que quiero, pero sus amigos tambien deben hacerlo, hasta pronto, pequeños"- dijo la voz antes de cortar la comunicacion

(mientras tanto en metal city)

Ginga estaba muy preocupado porque hoshi no habia regresado a casa anoche y despues de preguntarle a kyoya si se habia quedado con kiyoteru, pero al ir a su casa se entero de que kiyoteru no habia vuelto tampoco, y ambos tratando de encontrarlos fueron con los amigos de sus hijos que tampoco sabian nada, entonces decidieron ir a la WBBA, para que los ayudaran pero tsubassa solo les dio malas noticias

"tsubassa necesitamos tu ayuda, hoshi y kiyoteru no volvieron a casa anoche y sus amigos no saben nada"- dijo ginga muy preocupado

"entonces es cierto"- dijo tsubassa dejandolos confundidos

"¿es cierto que?, ¿que pasa?"- pregunto kyoya

"recibimos informes de que anoche en el parque aparecieron 2 hombres que despues de vencer a dos adolescentes se los llevaron mientras estaban inconcientes"-dijo tsubassa a lo que ellos casi les da un infarto

"¡eso no puede ser!, ¿quien se los pudo haber llevado?"- pregunto ginga casi gritando

"todavia no lo se, pero debemos averiguarlo pronto"- dijo tsubassa antes de que en la pantalla apareciera alguien exijiendo una comunicacion en linea

"¿como estan?, hace tiempo que no los veia"- dijo esa persona que tenia puesta una capucha negra con la que no se le notaba la cara

"¿quien rayos eres tu?"- pregunto tsubassa

"mi nombre no importa ahora, pero yo soy el presidente de la DNA"-dijo ese hombre sin dejar de reir

"eso es imposible, terminamos con la DNA hace 15 años"- dijo tsubassa muy sorprendido

"pues todo ha cambiado, por cierto creo que les gustaria ver a nuestros nuevos reclutas"- dijo antes de mostrar a kiyoteru y a hoshi en el rincon de un cuarto abrazandose y con mucho miedo en su mirada

"¡infeliz, traelos de regreso ahora mismo!- dijo ginga explotando de furia

"no, ni siquiera son todos"- dijo burlandose de ellos

"¿como que no son todos?"- pregunto kyoya

"tsubassa, ¿tienes idea de donde estan tus hijos y sus amigos?"

"¡si te atreves a tocarlos te matare yo mismo!"- grito tsubassa amenazando a ese tipo

"muy tarde ya vamos a recojerlos, talvez deban ir para despedirse, adios por ahora"- dijo terminando con la transmicion

"¡llamen a los demas, tenemos que llegar a los niños antes que ellos!"- les dijo tsubassa a lo que obedecieron

Mientras ellos corrian, ellos se encontraban en su escondite, hablando hasta que unas personas se aproximaron a ellos, entre ellas el jefe de la DNA

"¿quienes son ustedes?"- pregunto eiji

"eso no importa, queremos que vengan con nosotros"- les dijo el presidente de la DNA

"pero ni siquiera te conocemos"- protesto jin

"pero nosotros a ustedes si, tu eres jin ryu yumiya el hijo de kenta y sara yumiya, tu eres mura hanawa la hija de benkei y kaemi hanawa, tu eres nagisa tategami la hija menor de kyoya y hikaru tategami y ustedes son eiri y eiji otori los hijos de tsubassa y rox otori, y ahora son miembros de la DNA al igual que hoshi y kiyoteru"- dijo haciendolos reaccionar con furia

"¿que les hiciste?"- preguto eiri

"no les hice nada, pero alegrense los veran en muy poco"-dijo queriendo obligarlos a entrar al helicoptero

"no hiremos contigo y mas te vale que nos digas que le hiciste a hoshi y a mi hermano"- grito nagisa

"bien, tendra que ser por las malas, ahora chicos"- dijo haciendo que sus blaider sacaran sus beys, pero ellos imitaron el acto

Ellos intentaron dar pelea pero gladiator bahamia los vencio a todos de un golpe y se los llevaron cuando quedaron inconcientes, pero en ese momento los demas llegaron y cuando no los vieron se llenaron de lagrimas y furia


	6. heridas del alma

Capitulo 6: heridas del alma

Hoshi y Kiyoteru estaban esperando hasta que ese hombre trajiera a sus amigos, pero la espera no fue de mucho en unas horas llegaron unas personas y abentaron a sus amigos en ese lugar, y ellos no lo dudaron y se acercaron a ellos a despertarlos

"nagisa despierta, ¿estas bien?"- pregunto kiyoteru sacudiendo a su hermana para que despertara

"mura, jin, despierten"- dijo hoshi sacudiendo a sus dos amigos

En cuanto ellos despertaron fueron con eiri y eiji para despertarlos, y cuando todos se despertaron se alarmaron porque no sabian donde estaban

"¿que paso?, ¿donde estamos"- pregunto eiji

"la DNA nos secuestro al igual que a ustedes, quieren que nos unamos a ellos, por eso nos trajieron aqui, pero ellos no aceptan un no por respuesta"- dijo hoshi

"mi aquario, ¡no esta!- dijo nagisa muy angustiada

"¡tampoco mi eagle!"- grito eiji

"¿donde esta mi bull?"- pregunto mura

"¿que le hicieron a mi saggitario?"- pregunto jin muy asustado

"a nosotros tambien nos quitaron nuestros beys, supongo que no nos los daran hasta que aceptemos su oferta"- dijo kiyoteru

"no se que vamos a hacer"- dio hoshi a lo que todos se pusieron tristes

(Mientras tanto en la WBBA)

Todos estaban muy angustiados por lo que pasaba y no sabian que hacer, y en un momento, solisitaron otra conversacion en linea

"que lastima que no se despidieron de sus niños"- dijo el presidente de la DNA

"¡regresalos ahora mismo!, o ¡te voy a hacer sufrir bastardo!"- grito kenta

"no te desesperes, los volveran a ver cuando ellos me ayuden a undir la WBBA"- dijo el hombre entre risas

"sueñas si crees que te ayudaran"- dijo benkei

"talvez no quieran, pero no tienen opcion"-dijo el hombre muy confiado

"¿que les hiciste?"- pregunto ginga muy molesto

" todavia nada, pero talvez crean que no me conocen pero yo a ustedes si, y si de algo estoy seguro es que les enseñaron a sus hijos a cuidarse entre ellos y a sacrificarse por los que aman, ¿o me equivoco?"- les dijo el hombre dejandolos pertrificados porque el estaba en lo cierto

"¡porfavor no les hagas nada!"- le suplico madoka con lagrimas en los ojos

"eso depende de ellos no de mi, adios"- dijo antes de cortar la comunicacion dejandolos muy tristes

(En la DNA)

Todos estaban en silencio hasta que algo raro paso, a todos les habian puesto brazaletes pero el de hoshi empezo a brillar y de repente ella tambien y despues desaparecio dejandolos confundidos, cuando volvio a aparecer ella estaba en un comedor muy elegante donde estaba el hombre que se los llevo

"¿porque estoy aqui?"- le pregunto a el hombre

"para que me des su respuerta hermosa"- dijo acercandose a ella

"primero, ¿quien eres?"

"bien ya que insistes"- dijo quitandose la capucha, y ella se quedo atonita porque ese hombre era doji

"imposible...tu estabas muerto"-dijo hoshi quien no podia creerlo

"muchas cosas cambian, y otras no son lo que parecen"

"¿como paso?"

"fue muy simple en realidad antes de caer al vacio le entregue mi alma a diablo nemesis y cuando el torpe de tu padre lo vencio mi alma se libero y el resto es historia, en fin ¿que respondes?"

"nuestra respuesta es no, nunca usariamos el beyblade para hacer daño"- respondio hoshi firme a su respuesta

"pense que dirias eso, pero no me queda otra opcion ¿que te parece si llegamos a un trato?"- pregunto doji

"¿un trato?"- pregunto muy confundida

"si ustedes aceptan, yo prometo que su estadia aqui no sera tan dolorosa y que sus padres estaran a salvo"

"eso es muy cruel, ¿porque quieres hacer esto?"- pregunto hoshi muy enojada

"porque ustedes lo llevan en la sangre, son los hijos de los mejores blaiders del mundo, seguro podran ser capaces de superarlos, ¿no es lo que siempre haz querido?, superar a tu padre, bueno si se unen tendran todo ese poder y mas del que hayan imaginado, hermosa ¿no lo vez?, no existe el bien ni el mal solo existe el poder y ustedes pueden ser capaces de obtener ese poder con mi ayuda, y abrir paso a una nueva era del beyblade"- dijo doji haciendola callarse hasta que decidio hablar

"¿terminaste?"- fue la unica respuesta de hoshi

"¿eh?"

"¿estas tratando de convencerme con esas tonterias?, yo sere capas de superar a mi padre algun dia, pero si lo hare no buscare ayuda de personas locas que lo unico que quieren es venganza, ¡asi que no me vengas con esa estupidez!"

"bien no me dejare con juegos, si no se unen sus padres van a sufrir y sera su culpa"-dijo antes de casi apretar el boton para teletransportarla

"¡espera!, si aceptamos, ¿nadie saldra lastimado?"- pregunto hoshi

"si, lo juro"- dijo levantando la mano

"lo haremos, entrenaremos aqui y seremos tus blaiders"- dijo hoshi con una mirada de desprecio

"que bien, ahora pedire que los lleven a una mejor habitacion, y ten esto"- le dijo entregandole sus beys

"como sea"- fue lo unico que pudo contestar hoshi

"y que nadie intente escapar, porque si lo intenta no llegara al siguiente amanecer"

"¿cuando volveremos a ver a nuestras familias?"- pregunto hoshi con indiferencia

"cuando esten listos"- fue lo unico que le dijo doji antes de teletransportarla a su nuevo cuarto donde ya estaban sus amigos

Al llegar ella les explico todo y ellos comprendieron lo mejor posible, notaron que lo unico que podian hacer era esperar a que los rescataran, Despues de un rato decidieron irse a la cama pero ninguno podia dormir

"hoshi ¿estas despierta?"- pregunto nagisa

"si, no puedo dormir"- le contesto

"pues ya somos todos, quienes no podemos dormir"- dijo eiji

"hoshi, ¿nos cantas la cancion de cuna que tus padres hicieron?"- le pregunto nagisa

"si, porfavor yo quiero oirla es muy bonita"- insistio jin

"¿si?"- pregunto mura

"esta bien, la cantare si prometen quedarse dormidos"- dijo antes de empezar a cantar

Ro takaku noboru hikari

wakitachitaru omoi

mamorubeki ryu no michi yo

shira ha sasu sora o aogi

Suna kaze arabutomo

sakihokoru ko no hi yo

hana ni mai chiran

Rasen ni tsutau hikari

ryu no te wo tatsu niwa e

arishi hi no omokage yo

towa no uta wo kokoro tsunagi

Ten ara madoutomo

moesakaru ware no hi yo

yami wo kirisakan

Ro takaku noboru hikari

nagareruru toki kioku

ayumubeki ikiru michi wo

yueni ikiru sora o aogi

Cuando termino de cantar vio que todos ya se habian dormido, y ella no se tardo en quedar dormida, y en cuanto abrio los ojos ella estaba en un lugar muy vacio y el tan solo pensar lo que habia pasado y el pensar que talves no podia salir de ahi, o que no la rescataran hizo que se pusiera a llorar, ella solo lloraba hasta que vio a alguien venir hacia ella, ella no sabia quien era pero tenia la impresion de haberlo visto antes, Era un niño de 6 años de cabello castaño y ojos color ambar y una sonrisa tan calida que casi la hacia sentir mejor, despues ese niño le empezo a hablar

"¿porque lloras?"- le pregunto poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella

"¿quien eres?"- le pregunto hoshi ignorando su pregunta

"soy alguien que te quiere mucho y me pone triste verte llorar"- le contesto el niño tomandola de la mano ayudandola a levantarse

"¿porque viniste aqui?"

"porque estas triste, y los que estan tristes no deben estar solos, a todo esto ¿porque lloras?- le volvio a preguntar

"porque a mis amigos y a mi nos obligan a hacer algo que no queremos y si no lo hacemos lastimaran a nuestras familias, y tengo ,miedo no se que hacer, el solo pensar en lo que puede llegar a pasar hace que me duela"- contesto hoshi intentando aguantar las lagrimas

"pero tu puedes curar tu herida del alma"- le contesto el niño sonriendo

Al decir eso hizo que hoshi dejara de llorar y recordara algo

**Flashback**

Hoshi estaba muy triste porque su padre no estaba, ella sentia mucho dolor en su pecho pero prefirio cambiar ese dolor con una herida en el brazo, entonces ella tomo un cuchillo he intento hacerse una cortada pero cuando madoka la vio le quito el cuchillo y se acerco a ella

"¿que intentabas hacer?, eso es muy peligroso"- le dijo madoka poniendoce de rodillas y hablando con ella

"esque, no me sale sangre pero me duele mucho aqui"- dijo apuntando a su corazon

Madoka cambio su mirada de preocupacion por una sonrisa de ternura, entonces se provoco una pequeña cortada en su dedo indice, lo que dejo a hoshi muy sorprendida

"ciertamente, puede que las heridas fisicas se vean dolorosas al sangrar, pero con el tiempo el dolor desaparece de forma natural y mediante las medicinas sanan mas rapido, pero las heridas del alma son mucho mas problematicas, no hay nada mas dificil que sanar esas heridas"- le dijo mostrandole la sangre que le salia

"¿heridas del alma?"- pregunto hoshi muy confundida

"las heridas fisicas y las del alma son un poco distintas, a diferencia de las heridas fisicas las heridas del alma puede que no tengan una cura, Hay una sola cosa que puede curar las heridas del alma, pero es una medicina problematica que solo podemos obtener los demas"- dijo madoka

"y ¿que es"- pregunto hoshi

"el amor"- le contesto madoka confundiendola mas

"¿el amor?"

"si"

"¿como se obtiene?"- pregunto hoshi

"tu ya lo estas recibiendo"- le contesto madoka

"¿eh?"- pregunto mas confundida

"el amor que te tengo yo y el amor que te tiene tu padre, el amor de una madre y de un padre es infinito y siempre cuidara a sus hijos aun despues de muertos, pero eso no es todo, esta el amor de tus amigos y de tu seres queridos"- dijo madoka abrazandola

"mami, ¿y si ese amor es arrebatado?"- pregunto hoshi con tristesa

"eso es imposible, porque ese amor esta en ti"- le contesto madoka antes de abrazarla- "ahora, ¿porque es esa herida en el alma?"- le pregunto

"extraño a papi, no me parece justo que nos abandonara"- dijo llorando

"el no nos abandono, el solo no puede estar aqui, pero sabes se que el nos ama mucho y ese amor siempre nos cuidara a donde vallamos, igual que el nuestro cuidara de el"- le contesto madoka con lagrimas en los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreirle a su hija

**Fin del flashback**

Al venir ese pensamiento hoshi se quito las lagrimas y le sonrio al pequeño

"recuerda, ¿pegasus te proteje siempre?, ¿te proteje automaticamente no?"- le pregunto el niño

"si, eso creo"- contesto hoshi

"pues esa energia en pegasus no creo que sea la de el, creo que son los sentimientos de amor de tus padres que te quieren protejer, creo que la voluntad de ellos vive dentro de pegasus"- dijo el pequeño que hizo que hoshi volviera a llorar

"ciertamente, creo que mis padres son sorprendentes, creo que ellos y mis amigos me han estando dando esa medicina para las heridas del alma todo el tiempo, incluso cuando me sentia sola, igual que a mis amigos, creo que la verdadera razon de la que nos dieron sus beys es para que su amor nos proteja todo el tiempo, gracias, pero ¿como te llamas?- le pregunto cambiando sus lagrimas por una sonrisa

"llamame idate"- le contesto el niño

"¿porque no me dices quien eres pero si tu nombre?"- le pregunto muy confundida

"porque quiero que me digas asi, me debo ir, adios"-le dijo despidiendose de ella porque empesaba a despertar

Cuando la despertaron y la llevaron al centro de entrenamiento solo podia susurrar una cosa varias veces

"idate...¿quien sera?"

Fin del capitulo 5


	7. ginga vs hoshi

Capitulo 7: Ginga vs Hoshi

Ha pasado casi 2 meses desde que la DNA se llevo a los niños pero para ellos parecia una eternidad, no habia ni un solo momento donde no pensaran ni se preocuparan por ellos, no evitaban suponer que les habian hecho daño, que los habian corrompido o que les hubieran hecho algo peor.

Ginga decidio salir a caminar para distraerse pero entre mas pasaba el rato mas pensaba en su hija pero algo paso, el empezo a escuchar una melodia

Ro takaku noboru hikari

wakitachitaru omoi

mamorubeki ryu no michi yo

shira ha sasu sora o aogi

"eso no es posible, es...la cancion que madoka y yo hicimos para hoshi, y esa voz..."- dijo antes de salir corriendo siguiendo esa melodia

Suna kaze arabutomo

sakihokoru ko no hi yo

hana ni mai chiran

Conforme el corria la escuchaba mas fuerte hasta que llego a una zona de construccion donde en un lugar muy alto parada en una viga estaba hoshi pero se veia muy distinta, tenia un short negro, un top negro con una estrella blanca que le dejaba el estomago descubierto, unas botas largas y un abrigo grande color azul oscuro y su cabello suelto ademas tenia una mirada de frialdad muy profunda

"hola, tanto tiempo sin verte"- dijo acercandose saltando de una viga a otra hacia el

"¿que te sucedio?"- pregunto ginga petrificado por como se veia y como hablaba

"nada, solo tengo mi primera mision aqui"- dijo con tranquilidad

"¿porque lo obedeces?, y ¿cual es tu mision?"- pregunto muy confundido

" tengo que obedecer porque es mi jefe y quiero una batalla"- dijo muy seria

"no voy a pelear contra ti, tu eres mi hija"- dijo ginga negandose a pelear

"¿y que?, tu y mi abuelo tenian batallas y ninguno se nego, ademas si no cumplo mi mision talvez doji no tenga piedad conmigo"- dijo en un tono de chantaje y burlandose de el

Cuando ella menciono a doji se le lleno el corazon de una furia incontrolable y que aunque talvez la puso en su contra ella tenia razon en lo que pasaria si no cumple su mision, y el no queria imaginar lo que un desgraciado como el le haria a su hija

"lo hare"- dijo resignado preparando su lanzador con un bey distinto ya que ella tenia a pegasus

"3"

"2"

"1"

"¡LET IT RIP!"

Ella lanzo a samurai pegasus y empezo a atacarlo con fuerza, a el no se le hacia dificil esquivar o bloquear los ataques pero no podia pelear bien

"¡¿eso es todo lo que tienes?!, ¡esperaba mas de el mejor blaider del mundo!- dijo burlandose de el

"¿que te sucedio?, ¿donde quedo la verdadera tu?"- pregunto ginga con tristeza mientras bloqueaba sus ataques

"¡se fue y no volvera!"- le grito con desprecio

"¡no lo creo, yo se que sigue ahi!, ¡no se que cosas te dijo doji pero podemos solucionar todo!"- dijo comenzando a atacar

"¡callate!, ¡porfin me llego la oportunidad de superarte y no la desperdiciare!"- le grito usando mas fuerza, la cual aumentaba cada vez mas

"¡¿de eso se trata todo?!"- pregunto ginga

"¡tu no entiendes nada, no se trata solo de eso!"- le grito con odio

"¡¿entonces de que?!, entiende que puedo ayudarte, no quiero que te pase nada malo"- le grito poniendola mas furiosa

"¡no me vengas con tus cermones!"- dijo atacandola mas

Ginga ya estaba harto de esto y supuso que la mejor forma de ayudarla era venciendola y llevandola a casa pero le dolia en el corazon atacarla y peor el verla asi y se quedo atorado en sus pensamientos

**FLASHBACK**

Ginga se habia quedado muy sorprendido por lo que le habia dicho madoka

"¿eh?, ¿un bebe?"- pregunto muy sorprendido

"¿no te da gusto?, ¡voy a ser madre!" -gritaba madoka de mucha alegria abrazando su vientre

"¿y yo voy a ser padre?"- pregunto congelado por la noticia

"¡voy a ser madre!"- seguia gritando de la emocion acercandose a el

"voy a ser padre"- decia mas tranquilo sonriendo cada vez mas

"¡voy a ser madre!"- seguia emocionada, estando en frente de el

"increible...¡voy a ser padre!"- grito de alegria antes de que ella se lanzara en sus brazos mientras el la hacia dar vueltas por el aire hasta que la bajo dandole un beso en los labios

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ese y muchos recuerdos mas llegaron a su mente haciendo que el soltara algunas lagrimas y despues ya no soporto mas y ataco con mas fuerza para terminar con esto

"¡atacame, atacame mas!, ¡¿crei que pelearias enserio?!"- grito hoshi provocandolo cada vez mas

"¡no me lo tienes que decir!"- le dijo atacandola cada vez mas

Ella se dejo de juegos y uso la maniobra especial de ginga

"¡ataque explosivo pegasus!"- grito mandandolo por el aire listo para el ataque

"¿cuando aprendio a hacer eso?, no importa, se como bloquearlo"-penso mientras bloqueaba el ataque para contraatacar despues

Hoshi uso todo su poder para seguir con el ataque pero ginga contraataco y sin embargo ella no hizo nada para esquivarlo, ella cambio su mirada de frialdad por su mirada de siempre ,ademas de poner una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos ella solo dijo una cosa

"sabia que lo lograrias"- dijo antes de recibir el ataque, lo que lo dejo petrificado

El ataque fue muy poderoso lo que la hizo estamparse contra la pared y caer exausta, mientras ginga corrio lo mas rapido posible hacia ella y cargandola en us brazos mientras ella le intentaba hablar

"perdoname, porfavor, no tuve otra opcion"- le decia luchando por respirar

"¿que fue lo que hiciste?, ¿que intentabas?"- le suplicaba una respuesta

**FLASHBACK**

Hoshi dejo el centro de entrenamiento y fue a la oficina de doji

"¿que quieres?"- le pregunto hoshi

"tu entrenamiento a sido un exito hasta ahora pero tenemos que ponerte a prueba"- le decia doji con la mano en el rostro de hoshi mientras ella se alejaba

"¿que clase de prueba"- le pregunto hoshi

"tendras una batalla contra alguien muy importante"- dijo dejandola en duda

"¿quien es?"

"es tu querido padre"- le contesto haciendo que ella apretara el puño de furia

"¿que pasa si no gano?"- le pregunto muy enojada

"no importa, quiero ver si tienes el valor para enfrentarlo pero ya sabes que pasara si no lo haces princessa"- le dijo burlandose de ella

"lo hare"- dijo con determinacion

"te deje un cambio de ropa, y recuerda que te teletransportare cuando termine la batalla"- le dijo mientras se iba

"como sea"- dijo antes de irse

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"¿porque no dijiste nada?"- pregunto entre lagrimas

"porque no queria que nadie saliera herido y prefiero lastimarme yo que dejar que les hagan algo a las personas que quiero"- dijo llorando un poco

"perdoname, no pude salvarte, no pude evitar esto"- dijo llorando cada vez mas

"se que lo haras, y eso es lo que importa porque mientras tu amor y el de mama me acompañe estare bien"- dijo antes de caer desmallada

Al desmallarse ella se teletransporto y ginga se quedo inmovil gritando con lagrimas de dolor y desesperacion

(mientras tanto en la DNA)

"¿no te gusta el dolor, ginga?, pues acostumbrate porque sera lo que recibiras de ahora en adelante"- decia doji mirando todo en una pantalla desde su oficina

Fin del capitulo 7


	8. confio en ti

Capitulo 8: Confia en mi 

Hoshi todavía no despertaba desde su batalla con u padre, Ella se sentía muy mal por lo que paso y de nuevo en su sueño apareció idate frente a ella

"ahora porque te sientes triste"- pregunto idate con curiosidad quitándole las lagrimas de los ojos

"por mi culpa mi padre esta triste y ya no se que hacer, nos harán lastimar a los que amamos en cualquier momento, que debo hacer?"-dijo hoshi entre lagrimas

"la verdadera pregunta es, que puedes hacer?"- dijo el pequeñín con una sonrisa

"no entiendo"- dijo hoshi

"se que lo entenderás, solo pregúntate que saben hacer las estrellas?, me debo ir adiós, y suerte"- dijo idate antes de irse corriendo mientras hoshi intento seguirlo

" idate no te vallas!, no me dejes sola!" – dijo hoshi intentando alcanzarlo

"nunca estas sola, además nos veremos en persona muy pronto"- dijo idate antes de desaparecer en un rayo de luz

"que quieres decir?, no te vallas!, idate!"- empezó a gritar hoshi antes de que todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera

Hoshi estaba temblando mientras dormía y repetía el nombre de idate y cuando despertó encontró a jin junto a su cama con mirada de curiosidad

"quien es idate?"- pregunto jin

"yo…..eh..la verdad no lo se y ni siquiera se si es real"- dijo hoshi intentando ignorar la pregunta de su amigo

"seguramente es real, así como el guardián de saggitario"- dijo jin con una sonrisa intentando animar a su amiga

" el guardián de saggitario?"- pregunto confundida

"si, hay veces cuando estoy en peligro o cuando saggitario no puede mas, aparece un destello rojo en forma de dragón y me protege a mi y a saggitario, cuando estamos en batallas lo veo como un dragón, pero en mis sueños es un muchacho, el me dijo que era amigo de mi padre y que era su ángel guardián y que ahora también es el mío, lo se, debes pensar que estoy loco"- dijo jin

"de echo te creo y algún día te dirán la verdadera identidad de tu ángel guardián, ahora estas muy joven para saber sobre el"- admitió hoshi

"enserio?, y crees que ese tal idate es tu ángel guardián?" pregunto jin

"no lo se, pero es posible, siempre que esta cerca siento que no estoy sola, ademas el me prometió que nos veríamos en persona muy pronto "

"wow, y tu le crees?"

"si, siento que lo conozco desde siempre, un minuto, jin, donde esta kiyo?- pregunto al ver que todos estaban dormidos y kiyoteru no estaba

" el tiene su examen de poder ahora mismo"- contesto jin con tristesa

"lo mandaron a enfrentar al tío kyoya?"- pregunto hoshi

"no, es peor, su reto es enfrentar a kira, la meta es sobrevivir, si no gana, kira no se contendrá y….y los destruirán a el y a leone"- contesto jin con mucha tristeza

Hoshi se quedo petrificada al oír eso, y solo podía pensar en que hacer para salvar a kiyoteru pero no se le ocurría nada, y ella ya estaba muy angustiada, de pronto se escucharon golpes en la puerta como si la estuvieran intentando tirar, ella le pidió a jin que fingiera estar dormido mientras ella preparaba su lanzador.

Cuando tiraron la puerta ella vio a 8 personas, 2 de ellos como de 19 o 20 años y el resto como de 21 a 23 años , ella rápidamente les hizo frente

"quienes son ustedes?!" –pregunto hoshi sin dejar de preparar su lanzador

"tu eres hoshi hagane? " le pregunto uno de ellos

"si, y eso que?"

"venimos a rescatarlos, a ti y a tus amigos"-le contesto

"como se que puedo creerte?"- pregunto hoshi con desconfianza

"tienes opción?"- le pregunto otro de ellos

"bien, pero no bajare la guardia"

"que bien que no lo harás, porque tenemos que salir rápido"-le contesto el chico con una sonrisa

"despiértenlos, y vámonos lo mas pronto posible"- ordeno el chico

Ellos obedecieron pero uno lo contradijo

"quien murió y te puso a cargo?"- le reclamo su compañero al chico

"este no es el momento para discusiones, lo que importa es mantenerlos a salvo a ellos"- dijo una de ellos

"esta bien"-dijeron al dejar de pelear

"confiare en ustedes , pero quienes son?"-pregunto hoshi

" soy zero kurogane" –respondió el chico con el que hablaba

"yo soy shinobu hyruuim"

"soy kaito unabara"

"mi nombre es ren kurenai"

" yo soy mal"

"mi nombre es takanosuke shishiya"

"soy eito unabara"

"y yo soy sakyo kuroyami"

Al oír eso ella supo que podía confiar en ellos y cuando despertaron al resto de sus amigos se fuero corriendo pero cuando estaban en el pasillo aparecieron muchos blaiders de la DNA, e intentaron detenerlos pero ellos usaron sus beys para abrirse paso, de pronto apareció yoshio iwayama e intento detenerlos

"nos volvemos a ver estúpidos, creo que es momento de una venganza" dijo yoshio

"ya quisieras, lista compañera?" le pregunto zero a hoshi

"compañera? , pero jamás no hemos visto, porque me llamas asi?" pregunto hoshi

"estoy consiente de eso, pero tu ahora posees a pegasus, significa que eres mi compañera del sychrom, necesito tu rueda de fusión"- le contesto hoshi

"ok, toma"- le dijo al darle la rueda de fusión de pegasus

" let it rip!, vamos pegasus ifraid!" grito zero al lanzar el bey en sincronía

Con un ataque basto para vencer a bandid goreim, tan pronto como pudieron se fueron afuera donde los esperaba un helicóptero, pero antes de subir hoshi recordó algo y se negó a subir

"no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que salvar a kiyo, zero dame mi bey y váyanse, ya me las arreglare sola"- dijo hoshi a lo que todos se negaron

"hoshi eso no se puede, por kiyoteru vendremos después pero lo importante es sacar a los que podamos y la próxima vez vendremos por el"- dijo shinobu

"para kiyo puede que no haya próxima vez además no puedo abandonar a mis amigos, zero por favor dame mi bey, por favor confía en mi, un blaider que abandona una batalla es débil pero un blaider que abandona a un amigo o a otro blaider es un inútil"- dijo muy decidida

Zero accedió y le dio a pegasus

"no eres una blaider inútil, confió en ti"- dijo al darle su bey

"gracias y por cierto nagisa, traeré a tu hermano devuelta, no se preocupen"- dijo hoshi con una mirada muy similar a la que daría ginga en un momento así

"solo haznos un favor"- le dijo mura

"cual es?"-pregunto hoshi

"regresen convida"- le contesto mura

"lo hare amiga, cuídense y no se preocupen"- dijo antes de irse corriendo

Sin mas el helicóptero despego y ellos solo rezaban por ella y por kiyoteru, mientras ella corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la oficina de doji para exigirle que le digiera donde estaba su amigo, pero cuando tiro la puerta el se noto muy molesto

"se acabo el juego pendejo"-dijo hoshi con cara de odio en su rostro, acercándose a el

"yo no juego princesa"- dijo doji antes de golpearla en la boca

El golpe hizo que escupiera sangre y ella rápidamente intento golpearlo pero el la sujetaba con fuerza y la golpeaba mas fuerte hasta que la tenia ahorcándola en el suelo

"ya me cansaste niña así que le pondré fin a tu vida ahora, y no sufras, que te encontraras con tu amigo en el infierno donde los llevare"- dijo al ahorcarla mas fuerte

En ese momento ella no podía resistir mas, pero alguien llego en ese momento rompiendo el muro con un bey, y ese alguien era ginga quien sujeto a doji del hombro y le dio un puñetazo en la cara

"a mi hija no la tocas, bastardo"- dijo al mismo tiempo que empezó a golpearlo

Cuando doji termino en el piso hoshi y ginga le apuntaron con sus lanzadores para que no se levantara otra vez

"ahora dime, donde esta kiyo?!" –pregunto hoshi

"bien, esta en el salón de entrenamiento, será mejor que te vallas a despedir de el porque no le quedara mucho tiempo"- dijo al mostrar en una pantalla donde kiyoteru estaba perdiendo contra kira

"no, yo venceré a ese maldito"- dijo hoshi al intentar irse pero ginga le jalo el brazo

"no lo harás, ese tipo es muy peligroso y fuerte, zero apenas pudo vencerlo, tu no podrás"- dijo ginga

" papá , basta, yo se que puedo hacerlo, tengo confianza en mi espíritu blaider, en pegasus, mis amigos y en mi misma, porque no quieres creer en mi?, se supone que eres mi padre"- dijo hoshi mirándolo a los ojos muy decidida

"...el deber de un padre es creer en sus hijos, cuanto has crecido, eres mas fuerte de lo que creí, también mas valiente y..el deber de los hijos es superar a los padres, creo en ti, véncelo, y demuéstrame lo fuerte que te haz vuelto"- le dijo ginga

"lo hare, te quiero papá, gracias por confiar en mi" –dijo antes de irse corriendo en dirección a su amigo

"yo también te quiero hoshi, y ahora tu me has demostrado lo equivocado que estaba contigo"- dijo al verla marcharse

"que lindas ultimas palabras, sabes lo que resultara de que hayas intentado salvarla es que ahora la veras morir"- dijo doji en tono de burla

"cierra la maldita boca, yo se que podrá y se que ella lograra ser mejor blaider que yo"- dijo ginga

Cuando hoshi llego a la sala de entrenamiento, ella encontró a kiyoteru desmallado y a kira riendo a punto de volverlo a atacar.

Ella saco a pegasus y se lo impidió y el la reto a una batalla que ella no dudo en aceptar

" vamos pegasus"- grito hoshi

"bahamdia, aplástala!"- dijo al mismo tiempo que la empezó a atacar con fuerza

"resiste pegasus!, que hago?... lo tengo, vuela pegasus!"- dijo al momento en que pegasus se lanzo al aire

"ataque explosivo pegasus!" – dijo al momento de hacer ese ataque

Provoco una explosión pero cuando el humo se alejo ella no le había provocado ni un rasguño a bahamdia

"no lo sabias?, bahamdia podrá ser un bey de ataque pero su resistencia también es increíble, ahora déjame mostrarte todo su poder, gladiator demolition!"- dijo al momento de usar su maniobra especial

Ese poder fue inmenso e hizo que ella callera pero se volvió a levantar y siguió atacando pero no fue muy efectivo y cuando el dio otro ataque ella se volvió a caer pero cada que caía se volvía a levantar, ella decidió usar mas poder en sus ataques y por un momento parecía que tenia la ventaja

"eso es!, pegasus no te rindas!, atácalo!"- gritaba hoshi usando mas poder en sus ataques

"que bien, tienes mas fuerza de la que creí, pero eso no basta!"- le dijo kira al volver a usar su maniobra especial

Hoshi ya estaba muy cansada y creyó que ya no resistiría, pero escucho a alguien decir su nombre y apoyándola y ese alguien era kiyoteru quien se había levantando

"tu puedes!, no estas sola!, yo estoy combatiendo junto a ti ahora!"- le grito kiyoteru

"el esta combatiendo conmigo?, eh?"- dijo al observar bien a bahamdia

Ella observo bien a bahamdia y pudo ver en su eje de rotación una pieza de metal atorada, y esa pieza de metal era de la rueda de fusión de leone, después ella pensó que era su imaginación pero vio a un león deteniendo a gladiator bahamdia, pero no fue todo ella también logro ver un toro, una águila, un centauro , una ola de agua y por alguna razón un dragón también sosteniendo a gladiator bahamdia, ella también sintió que alguien le toco el hombro y que muchos la sostenían y cuando volteo pudo ver a sus amigos, a sus padres y a idate sosteniéndola y después empujándola levemente adentrándola a atacar, el ataque que hizo logro que bahamdia se balanceara un poco en señal de que perdió mucho poder

" no estoy sola!, todos los que quiero están combatiendo conmigo, no me dejaran caer!, voy a seguir peleando por ellos!"- dijo volviéndose a levantar

"por favor, necesitas de los demás porque eres débil!"- dijo kira al momento de atacarla

"no!, necesito de los demás para que ellos curen mis heridas del alma!"- dijo al bloquear el ataque

"ya me cansaste niña te destruiré ahora mismo!"- dijo al usar mas fuerza en su ataque

Cuando bahamdia ataco a pegasus ella pudo ver que al momento de recibir el ataque, pegasus brillo y ese brillo se extendió hasta ella, hoshi cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en algo que se veía como el espacio y un gran resplandor se aproximo hasta ella y por lo que podía ver era pegasus, ginga ya le había contado que esto le pasaba antes y esa sensación era inexplicable y tenia razón, ella no sabia porque pero sentía una gran emoción combinada con felicidad en el momento que pegasus la toco, pegasus la cubrió con sus alas y en ese momento sintió como si una voz de hombre le hubiera dicho que hacer y sin saber como, ella ya sabia que hacer así que cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir regreso a la batalla

"que vas a hacer ahora, querida?"- le dijo kira en tono de burla atacándola cada vez mas

"kiyo!, cierra los ojos!"- le grito hoshi a kiyoteru y este se mostro confundido

"que?, porque debo cerrar los ojos, que vas a hacer?"- le pregunto

"confía en mi, veras, mi nombre significa estrella, voy a hacer lo que mejor hacen las estrellas"- dijo hoshi con una sonrisa

"que vas a hacer?"- dijo kiyoteru antes de ver que una luz blanca con celeste la rodeaba a ella y a pegasus, y esa luz se hacia cada vez mas grande, en ese momento el cerro los ojos y escucho lo que ella dijo

"brillar"- dijo hoshi antes de que ella y pegasus brillaran tanto que era increíble

Pegasus se acerco con fuerza a bahamdia con su ultimo ataque que al chocar se convirtió en una luz cegadora

"embestida de estrella fugaz!"- grito hoshi antes de hacer mas fuerte cada vez ese ataque

Todo el lugar estaba cubierto por esa magnifica luz y bahamdia no pudo mas y se detuvo al igual que kira quien termino en el suelo

"cuando kiyoteru pudo abrir los ojos vio que pegasus se estaba deteniendo y que hoshi se desmallo, el fue corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo y la tomo en sus brazos e intento sacudirla para que despertara

2 días después

Hoshi abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo ver que estaba en una cama de hospital y junto a ella estaban sus padres en una silla tomándola de la mano

"mamá?, papá?"- cuestiono al verlos junto a ella

"hoshi que bueno que estas bien, estaba muy preocupada"- dijo madoka llorando de alegría

"que paso?, que paso con kiyo?!, que paso con los demás?!"- empezó a gritar

" tranquilízate, todos están bien, pero tu usaste todo tu poder y el de pegasus, por eso te desmallaste"- dijo ginga tranquilizándola

"vencí a kira?"- se pregunto

" si, lo venciste, y lo vi todo, esa batalla fue increíble"- dijo ginga

"enserio?"

"si, escucha quiero pedirte perdón"- dijo ginga

"eh?, porque?"- pregunto hoshi

" porque al no entrenarte creí que te estaba cuidando del peligro pero la verdad es que te deje indefensa y no supiste que hacer en el momento y si no hubiera sido por mi culpa esto no habría pasado, perdóname por no haber creído en ti"- se disculpo ginga

"disculpas aceptadas, además no importa, todo termino y todos están bien"- dijo hoshi

Hoshi le dio un abrazo a sus padres pero ellos se separaron y le dijeron algo

"mejor vámonos todos te esperan en la fiesta"- dijo madoka

"fiesta?"- pregunto confundida

"si, te prepararon una fiesta en la WBBA para darte las gracias por salvarnos"- dijo ginga

" pues que esperamos, vamos!"- dijo al momento que se levanto de la cama

Cuando llegaron a la WBBA le habían preparado una fiesta y todos sus amigos corrieron a abrazarla, un rato después durante la fiesta ella subió al techo y kiyoteru la iba a seguir pero ginga lo detuvo y le dijo algo

"kiyoteru"- dijo ginga con esa cara que siempre pone nervioso al chico

"si?, tío ginga"- pregunto nervioso

"quiero decirte, que gracias por apoyar a hoshi cuando se sentía sola, por ayudarla a que pudiera encontrar su fuerza, eres un amigo muy leal, y la lealtad te llevara lejos conmigo"- dijo ginga cambiando su cara seria por una sonrisa

"g-gracias"- dijo ahora mas aliviado

" pero no te quitare los ojos de encima, aunque estoy orgulloso de ti"- dijo ginga

Kiyoteru echo una pequeña risa

" es enserio"- dijo ginga volviendo a su cara seria

Mientras tanto hoshi estaba en el techo mirando el cielo nocturno, con pegasus en la mano

"gracias idate y supongo que gracias ryuga , y idate espero que no veamos pronto"- dijo mirando al cielo

Su expresión cambio cuando frente a ella vio a un muchacho semi transparente flotando

"hola, es una buena noche para estar vivo, no?"- le dijo el muchacho con una raya roja hacia la izquierda en el cabello

" si supongo, adiós, guardián de saggitario"- le dijo al joven que se desvanecía lentamente

6 meses después

Hoshi había llegado al hospital donde estaba su madre dando a luz, cuando llego a la habitación, vio a sus padres con un bebe castaño en brazos, después le pidieron que lo cargara y que ella decidiera el nombre pero cuando el niño abrió los ojos ella se quedo atónita y pudo decir solo una cosa

"i-idate?"- pregunto al ver sus ojos color ambar

"idate, es un muy lindo nombre"- dijo madoka mirando que al niño le alegro escuchar ese nombre

"idate, tu me protegiste, ahora va a ser mi turno de protegerte a ti, seré una gran hermana mayor"- dijo a lo que el pequeño se alegro mucho

FIN

**Aquí termina este fic, pero si creen que esto es lo ultimo que verán de ellos, se equivocan, podrán saber mas de esta nueva generación en otro fic que estoy haciendo, gracias, y nos vemos pronto.**

**Atte. valentina**


End file.
